


Ultimate Custom Life

by epicsunglasses



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Ethics, Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night, Humor, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Purgatory, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicsunglasses/pseuds/epicsunglasses
Summary: These animatronics awaken in a world unlike the one they know... As some of the last remaining legacy of Fazbear Entertainment, these 57 do what FE always does. Murder, criminal activity, dubious ethics and more! Tune in for all sorts of stories taking place in Fazbear Hell, Purgatory.
Kudos: 2





	1. Introductory Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> there is no romantic. submit to platonic. AND NO BETA READING.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Withered Bonnie awakes to a strange, yet familiar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this story is starting with normalness be ready for long wordy words

_It woke up in a dark void, unsure of where it was, why it was, what it was, how it was and when it was... Until it felt something within itself, a strange warmth emanating from his body... He was meant to live, for what though, he wasn't sure... Memories flowed through what his mind, clashing and conflicting with eachother, almost as if they weren't his own..._

_"The answers will come... Now wake up, Withered Bon-_

* * *

Withered Bonnie awoke with a start, unsure of his surroundings. He immediately realized he couldn't feel the presence of a spirit within him and began trying to stand up. While struggling to move, he eventually managed to get off the ground. He pondered how he got here, with clear memories from before of being in that dusty and barren Parts and Service room.

He quickly realized that this place closely resembled his old Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, down to the place's floorplan, at least from the main area. Though looking closer, he did see that there were many differences with the objects that were laid around the place, with the stage that he used to play his guitar on replaced by a prize area, guarded by some nightmarish version of him.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." Withered Bonnie turned his head towards the voice, seeing a dusty damaged golden bear suit standing before him, in all it's crumpled up glory. "My manners. I am Golden Freddy, and this is Fazbear Hell." Withered Bonnie raised one of his ears. "Oh, uh yeah. This was supposed to be a purgatory for one big asshole and all, but now it's not." Golden Freddy pauses for a moment. "According to my sources." "What are your sources?" Withered Bonnie somehow squinted his red LED eyes at Golden Freddy.

"It's not in my place to tell you, atleast for right now." Golden Freddy replied. The faceless bunny still had a curious look, but didn't press further. "Anyways, the place is still fairly barren right now, with you being one of the first few ones to show up." Withered Bonnie glanced around the building again. "Sure looks like it." Withered Bonnie began to walk around the main area, observing the numerous props that he didn't recognize. "How did I get here anyway?" Withered Bonnie asked, alerting the other torn up lapine. "Speaking from personal experience, you literally just fucking popped out of nowhere," the bunny replied. "Names Nightmare Bonnie by the way, former child terrorizer, now successful CEO."

"You probably shouldn't listen to his rambling," Golden Freddy said, glaring at Nightmare Bonnie. "As if your any better! You and your insane rambling that you spout all the time to anyone that dares prods the piss colored bear too much!" Nightmare Bonnie shouted back at him, cupping his hands around his mouth. Golden Freddy made a _tsk_ sound and looked back at Withered Bonnie. "Anyways, you should head find a spot to rest. The other animatronics are getting comfy and I'd much rather have a more open room for speaking to newcomers." Golden Freddy gestured to one of the hallways. "Try heading over there. No one's went down that hall yet."

"I still didn't exactly get an answer to my question," Withered Bonnie spoke up as he proceeded towards the hall. "That is a discussion we will have later. Oh, would you look at that, another arrival is coming." Golden Freddy quickly looked away, staring at a wall as if he was almost in a trance of sorts. "He's weird as fuck, isn't he?" Withered Bonnie shrugged with his right arm and went down the hall.  
  
After that exchange, Withered Bonnie found more questions than answers. He still had a clear memory of what happened before this...

* * *

_Withered Bonnie stared down the hall, seeing the night guard sitting in his office. From what he heard by word of mouth, the guard was a certain Jeremy Fitzgerald. Jeremy... Withered Bonnie tightened his fist, with a newfound determination. With the night guard distracted, he sneaked into one of the party rooms, seeing the Toy counterpart of Chica getting ready to enter the vent. Withered Bonnie internally sighed, disappointed by the delay.  
_

_After what felt like forever, Toy Chica finally made her move into the vents. Despite this, Withered Bonnie still couldn't come in without blocking Toy Chica's path. The camera in the room lit up again, signifying that he was being observed again. He'd figured the guard would realize Toy Chica had already left and there it was. A few moments after, she came back out the vent, a furious look on her face._

_Soon, the bunny made his way through the vents and into the office, but only Freddy was there. Figuring the obscene yelling from Jeremy was just paranoia, Withered Bonnie marched back to the Parts and Service room. Sitting down in his usual spot, he saw Withered Foxy getting ready to leave the room. "Ye failed again lad? How 'bout ol' Foxy show ye how real pirates do it, eh?" Withered Foxy asked. "I suppose so. But atleast I'm not coming back here with burnt out retinas." The fox grumbled angrily as he started charging out towards the hall. It was then that his internal clock rolled to 6AM. Suddenly, Withered Foxy bursted into the room while struggling to carry Withered Chica._

_"Fucking hell!" He yelled, accidentally stepping on Withered Freddy's pelvis ("It's my Freddy Fazballs, Bonnie.") while going to his corner. Withered Freddy spazzed out a bit before giving Withered Foxy an annoyed look and powering down again. Withered Chica managed to lean herself against the wall before turning her head to the bunny. "You-ou think-ink we'll ge-et him next-ext ti-time?" Withered Bonnie pondered the question before finally responding._

_"Don't know Chica. Depends if old Freddy over there wants to stop lazing around and get up." She managed to form some kind of a garbled laugh before powering down. Withered Bonnie perked his ears up when he heard footsteps outside, and quickly began powering down as well._

* * *

Withered Bonnie suddenly hit the end of the wall, almost falling over in the process. He supposed that the flashback was a bit too long for a walk like this, and turned around to observe the hallway. Inactive monitors like those from the new location littered the halls, serving seemingly no purpose except to provide a similar vibe as that place. A shelf containing cleaning supplies sat on the farther end of the hall. The one-armed rabbit guessed that they didn't have a supply closet like from his pizzeria here and continued his observations. An earless head for a character he guessed was Foxy hung on the wall, with a bulb emitting a bright light from the head. Though he didn't recognize the head's design, with it being far different than the costume Foxy had. Well, considering that version of him, he wouldn't be surprised if this was just an alternate version of Foxy from somewhere else.

There were a pile of posters pinned on each other, depicting numerous Fazbear characters, including a golden bunny which he didn't recognize. Looking at it soon gave him shivers, and he decided to move his attention away to the papers scattered on the walls. They appeared to be documents belonging to Fazbear Entertainment, though dates vary from the 1980's all the way to the 2020's. Withered Bonnie figured that a different time period could work as an explanation for that Foxy head.

To his side, a doorway led into what he assumed to be this building's security office. Numerous decorations lay before him, some he cognized and some he didn't. Then, he saw it. A trapdoor made of steel leading down somewhere. Walking past the desk of what would probably be the night guards, he opened the trapdoor and saw a ladder leading down.

After climbing down, Withered Bonnie saw green. Green everywhere. **Green** walls, **green** floor, and **green** hall in the back. Withered Bonnie stumbled over his thoughts and looked back at the hall he saw outside the window. A **green** light pointed upwards, illuminating a rabbit suit that was, you guessed it, **green**. He thought it looked similar to the rabbit he saw above, but with large tears in the suit, exposing large bits of endo.

Withered Bonnie didn't see a door that led to the hall, and was curious as to how you would access it. Looking around, he could see more unfamiliar items, like a stand with a head and torso hanging on it with a resemblance to himself, arcade machines that were once colorful, now covered in grime and dirt, a head like the Foxy one except meant for Chica, and another box containing parts of the Toys. He found the area quite spacious, and decided to rest on it. If not for the green, the old and dirty look certainly fitted his current style.

Withered Bonnie's mind soon went back to analyzing his situation. He was in Fazbear Hell, meant to be a purgatory. A purgatory implies some sort of afterlife, and he had no spirit within him. There was only one single logical conclusion Withered Bonnie could come up with.

He is dead, and there is an afterlife for robots. It sounded unbelievable sure, but what else would explain his sudden transportation to this place with items from all facets of time and space? Unless the company decided to forge some documents for what would be no reason, the only explanation is if he was somewhere outside of the normal world. And if he was in an afterlife, that would mean Jeremy would be free to roam! Or perhaps not as Jeremy, like the others, still hold a grudge in the living world...

Withered Bonnie pondered if the murderer might have been meant to be trapped here, as so far the only things he has seen was related to Freddy's. Withered Bonnie supposed hell would have been a better place to send him to, rather than let him stay here with his demons. Though he didn't know how he got destroyed, he figured this explanation worked well enough, and moved his mind to other things. Would his friends show up here?

While he did get destroyed, probably due to being dismantled permanently, he didn't know whether his friends had suffered the same fate. At the time, Toy Bonnie was already behaving strange enough in the day, so additional parts (notably the ones that gave him his intelligence) might have been required. Remembering Golden Freddy's words, he realized that there could be other animatronics here too, and with renewed energy, got up and began climbing the ladder.

His eyes took a moment to adjust to the office's lights, before he regained his sight and continued onwards. This time, he went down the hall to his left, finding another shelf of cleaning supplies along with a mop and bucket. Above it was a poster depicting a monstrous wolf, standing against a orange background. Ahead laid a closed door that the bunny tried to open, to no success. He figured Golden Freddy locked the door from the outside and glanced around once more before returning to the main area. As he was leaving, he swore he could hear some shuffling from behind the door, but paid no mind to it.

When he returned to the main area, he could see a brown bear going into the backstage room. Before Withered Bonnie could go and talk to it, he heard a loud clanking sound.

He turned to his right, and saw Golden Freddy helping up a red fox, with large tears in it's costume, especially at the legs, revealing it's endoskeleton. "I be appreciatin' yer assistance, but I be needin' no more help from ye landlubber." The fox said in it's pirate accent. "Sure thing Foxy. Anyways, there's already a cove here, so you can make yourself at home." Withered Bonnie thought for a while about this Foxy. Was it the same one that he was friends with but just from the future, or a different one. The suit and endo certainly didn't look the same, yet...

"Avast ye!" A silver hook was waved in front of him, causing Withered Bonnie to snap out of his trance. "I don't think you two met yet. Foxy, meet Withered Bonnie, he arrived here before you. Withered Bonnie, this is Foxy." Golden Freddy spoke up from behind this Foxy. "Well hello there, Foxy. You certainly look different from the one I know," The indigo rabbit said. "I dunno any landlubbers that looks like ye except fer that wretched rabbit. So, why there be so many of ye rabbits muckin' around here? I know ye tales o' rabbit breedin', but 'tis ridiculous!" Foxy gave a questioning glare at Withered Bonnie.

"Now now children, don't be fighting." The two turned their heads towards the yellow bear, who gave a disappointed look. "Foxy, get going to your cove. Withered Bonnie, come with me. We need to talk." As Withered Bonnie followed Golden Freddy, Foxy bumped his arm against him before moving. The bunny turned around for a moment and saw Foxy raising a middle finger at him. Withered Bonnie ignored it and went with Golden Freddy to what he assumed was the kitchen. "Don't worry, the next animatronic won't be showing up for a while.

"Familiar, huh?" Golden Freddy asked. "Yes, it is quite familiar to me. In fact, the whole building seems similar to my old pizzeria." Golden Freddy gave a knowing look and took the stage. "I probably should explain more to you. We are in purgatory right now, and this is Fazbear Hell. Fazbear Hell is based off of everything related to Freddy from all facets of it's history. I'll assume you already understand these things." Withered Bonnie nodded and allowed him to continue. "Now here's the part you might want to know.

Nightmare Bonnie listened in with his ears, writing down every word they said with a devilish grin. "Lad, wha' are ye doin' snoopin' on thos' swabs?" Foxy demanded, peeking out the cove to see the rabbit. The bunny simply turned to another page and drew something for Foxy to see. "Ye son o' a..." The fox fumed with rage and slammed his curtain shut as Nightmare Bonnie silently laughed, looking at what he drew. Hearing some very important statements, he quickly turned his head back and jotted it all down.

**Things are about to get real.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qna time
> 
> -everyone is animatronics yes
> 
> -there is a world outside of the building
> 
> -animatronics dont actually just pop into existence for no reason
> 
> -things are very vague
> 
> -there is gonna be a big tone shift next chapter
> 
> -im not gonna make these kinds of chapter for every animatronic
> 
> -there will be some new locations added to the building
> 
> -withered bonnie is wrong as frick
> 
> -epic


	2. 🡽CALLING DEVIL FREDDY AT 3AM??!?!?!? 🡻 (GONE WRONG) *HE SHOWED UP* 🡸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BB gang decide to shoot their first vlog. Little did they know that clickbait was just about to become reality... But remember to comment and smash that Kudos button for a chance to win nothing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> devil freddy  
> also i am sorry for that summary

"Hey, DD don't just wave the phone like that!" "Shhh, they're gonna hear us JJ!" BB shuffles in the vent a little bit before finally relaxing. "Alright, let's just start the recording. Hey guys! It's BB here along with my friends DD, JJ, Phantom BB and Nightmare BB!" BB somehow yelled in a hushed tone.

"Yo!" Nightmare BB called out from the back, with Phantom BB having to shut him up. "Guys, today, we're gonna try and summon Devil Freddy! It's currently 2:50 AM right now, so only a few others are awake!" JJ shakes with excitement as BB silently signs DD to point the phone back at him. "By the way guys, **don't forget to SMASH that like button**! Also, if you don't click subscribe and turn on the bell in **5** seconds, Nightmare BB will be in your bedroom!" Everyone pauses briefly before BB continues.

"We'll be going to the East Hall for this! Phantom BB managed to get the other Phantoms to leave the stuff there! Then we'll try to call Devil Freddy when it strikes 3!" BB makes the best shocked face he can.

"So, are we cutting some of this out in post-editing?" DD asked. "Yeah, so we just need to move to the East Hall vent." As they began crawling through, BB signaled to Phantom BB. The ghost child turned invisible and began scouting ahead. Seeing the pink and white beast slumbering far away, resting it's Phantom BB returned to the others shook his head, and they continued their crawl. Soon, they managed to reach the vent grate and Nightmare BB began unscrewing it open using his oddly shaped fingers.

"So guys, today we'll be doing a giveaway of some AirPods! To get them, you guys need to share this video on social media, and comment when you do! And also, remember to buy our merch on BBShop.com!" Phantom BB pretended to put some airbuds on and made noises of approval while stretching his face downwards.

Nightmare BB quickly grabbed the vent grate before it fell down as the last screw finally came loose. "Now guys, it's about... 2:54 AM. We are gonna try and call Devil Freddy at 3 AM!" They soon slowly made their ways down, with DD struggling a bit ("I'm scared of heights!" "Come on! Everyone's scared of heights!") before being caught by the BB's as she fell down. "So guys, we are about to set up the equipment to record Devil Freddy! Cue the timelapse!" As DD laid the phone on the cleaning shelf, the gang picked up the cameras, candles and ritual items laid carelessly on the floor and began laying them out properly.

BB signaled to stop the timelapse as he finally put the Ouija Board on the center. "Alright guys, now we are gonna attempt to contact Devil Freddy using this Ouija Board!" As all of the BB's put their hands on the planchette, they asked the one question.

"Devil Freddy, are you there? Guys, hit that thumbs up button if you think Devil Freddy will respond!" They asked at the same time. The planchette then abruptly moved to the word 'Yes". They then made a shocked face before Nightmare BB spoke. "Guys, guys! It **just** moved to Yes! We are gonna try and call Devil Freddy with our phone!" Nightmare BB took out a phone and turned it on, showing a lock screen depicting Plushtrap making a gang sign. Swiping to the phone app, Nightmare BB passed the phone to JJ, who began to punch in the numbers.

'666-666-FRED' were the numbers on the phone. "Guys, we are gonna call Devil Freddy!" BB repeated obnoxiously as JJ pressed the call button. As the phone rung, they sat in fake expectation, when suddenly...

The call began and a demonic groan was heard. "Wait what?" DD was confused as they didn't think this was an actual number. " **sO, yoU dare CaLL DeVil FredDY? FIne, we wiLl pLay...** " Another demonic roar was heard before the phone cut out. Phantom BB began panicking and running around the hall. "HOLY SHIT!" the nightmare child's voice screamed. "Devil Freddy is real?!?" DD began to panic and walk in circles. "So uh, I would like to introduce today's sponsor, NordVPN! Ok, I think a cut there could work, now we just need to not die!" JJ shouted, but then a red pentagram began forming on the floor, right in the middle where the Ouija Board was. Suddenly, all of the equipment were blasted away as a pair of red horns slowly emerged from the pentagram.

A red figure resembling Freddy Fazbear rose, with the red horns from before protruding from his head. "Wow, Freddy without his hat looks really bald." DD covered BB's mouth and made a shushing noise, before the demonic entity spoke. " **comE here, ChildREn. Let's HavE fuN!** " Devil Freddy proceeded to march towards the BB's, with them taking equal steps back. "Poop! The door is closed! We're gonna hit the corner!" DD spoke as they slowly approached the wall.

JJ then noticed the phone Nightmare BB was holding, and grabbed it from his hands. She quickly looked through contacts and finally found the number she needed. As the demonic bear marched closer, she panicked and called as fast as possible.

Nightmare Bonnie was sleeping at his Prize Corner when the phone began buzzing. Feeling annoyed, he took out his phone and answered the call. "What is it fucker? It's like 4 in the morning and I need all my energy to sc-" But then a high pitched voice bursted out the phone. "We need help! There's a demon Freddy in the East Hall and it wants us dead!" Nightmare Bonnie raised one of his ears, obviously not believing this garbage. "Also, can you be quiet?" the bunny recognized the voice as the other enragement child.

"Look kid, you probably shouldn't be calling me about your night terrors. Maybe contact the bear or the gangly puppet?" "We'll give you a pair of AirPods!" Nightmare Bonnie quickly lit up in excitement. "Deal!" Hanging up, he silently leapt above the counter and ran towards the hall. Getting to the hall, he immediately saw the red bear itself holding up Phantom BB. "What the hell!? It's actually real?!" Devil Freddy turned his head 180 degrees around and saw the rabbit standing before him. " **oh? do yoU WISH To plAy TOo?** " Phantom BB was dropped to the floor, quickly scrambling back to the others.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna be playin'. Playing some music on my new AirPods!" Nightmare Bonnie raised his fists towards the demon, ready for a fight. It merely laughed and fully spun it's body, approaching the rabbit. " **so mucH LiFe... RIPe FOr me tO Rip and TaKE...** " Devil Freddy suddenly roared and tore it's way down the wall towards Nightmare Bonnie, who quickly stepped to the side and tripped the demon bear, causing it to trip and stumble briefly before recovering. However, not a second was spared before it was knocked back again by a punch to the face, sending it all the way out the hall. Then it began to float off the floor and tackle Nightmare Bonnie, forcing him into a wall before grabbing his head and bashing it into the supply closet, breaking down the door.

Lefty was once again resting peacefully in his closet before his door broke into pieces, awaking the _restless_ bear. " **YoUr SoUL IS MINE, fOol!** " said Devil Freddy, alerting Lefty who looked up to see NIghtmare Bonnie being choked out by a horned bear, growling deeply. "I don't have no soul, bitch! Been sold out for a long time!" Nightmare Bonnie managed to get a swipe on Devil Freddy's face, though it managed to endure the blow and threw Nightmare Bonnie out the closet, with the BB's gasping in fear. "Fine... I'll sell it at a 500% markup..." Nightmare Bonnie raised a middle finger at the demon.

After laughing with a wolfish grin, Devil Freddy began to move towards the bunny before being stopped by a few taps on it's shoulder. Turning around, it was suddenly grabbed by another bear, who dragged it away from the others and towards the kitchen. While Devil Freddy tried to thrash and gnaw at Lefty, he simply ignored it and continued moving. Then, the redder bear slipped out of Lefty's grip and headbutted him, pushing him over and on the floor. Lefty attempted to recover but was viciously assaulted by Devil Freddy.

As the BB's slipped out of the hall with a dizzy Nightmare Bonnie over to a empty spot between Parts and Service and the Prize Corner, they watched in fear (except for one many-toothed child) as the two brawled eachother, with Lefty slowly being pushed down. "We are gonna be in so much trouble after this." Nightmare Bonnie slapped Nightmare BB's wrists and slowly rose back up. "So much for that quiet shit, eh boys?" JJ made an angry face towards the rabbit, who simply looked back at the fight. "Anyways, where's the AirPods?" Nightmare Bonnie opened his twitchy palm, as if ready to snatch up anything that went on it.

"You barely helped!" DD whined. "You only said to help. If not for me, you idiots would still be dead. So give me." BB reluctantly took out the case and gave it to Nightmare Bonnie. "Now... There's actually no place for me to go around this damn dump so I suppose I'll just do something." The kids silently cheered as Nightmare Bonnie moved forward, only to turn to the Prize Corner. The disappointment was short lived as Nightmare Bonnie snapped his fingers, immediately waking the sleeping Nightmare Mangle. As it shook off it's head and made some static growling, it turned to the bunny with a 'cute' smile on it's face.

The bunny gestured to Devil Freddy and made a biting motion with it's mouth, causing Nightmare Mangle to turn to the demon and snarl before charging at it. As Lefty was finally sent back with a kick, the crimson bear took a moment to laugh before feeling sudden a sharp pain in it's legs. " **gAH, fUck!** " The fox and it's endo head continued forcing their teeth into Devil Freddy, causing it to stumble in place.

As the demon managed to get a grip on a part of the endo, it was forced right into a corner of the wall by a rabbit, roaring at a decently low volume. Nightmare Mangle retreated to Nightmare Bonnie's side as he managed to get Devil Freddy into a headlock, delivering a powerful blow straight in the cranium before falling to the floor, opening up the demon bear to be crashed into by the fox. Devil Freddy pushed his legs down to the floor, allowing him to use Nightmare Mangle's momentum to throw it at a recovering Lefty, sending them both to the floor.

"Guys! Devil Freddy **just** threw everyone on the floor!" BB gave Nightmare BB an annoyed look before addressing the rest of them, "We need to do something else! They can't take down Devil Freddy and we can't just alert everyone in the restaurant and get in trouble!"

"Shut the fuck up! You fucks were already past that point when you--" "Your the one who got your head bashed into the door!" Nightmare BB called out.

" **W** **hat did I say?!** Anyways, you fucks went over that point when you woke that fucker up!" Nightmare Bonnie angrily called back from across the area. " **SUrreNDER To DEVIl frEdDY!** " "You haven't even taken anyone's soul yet you spineless bitch!" Nightmare Bonnie replied as they continued their fight.

Nightmare BB gave a thoughtful look before commenting, "Alright, I'm listening." BB pointed to JJ, who quickly came up with an idea. "He's a demon, right? We summoned him with a 'ritual'?" They all nodded at the same time. "Then why don't we just do a similar ritual except to banish him?" Phantom BB made some phantom noises in understanding of JJ's idea. "What ritual do we do then?" DD asked. "I agree. We summoned him by using a Ouija Board and calling him on our phone and I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as Reverse Calling." Nightmare BB chimed in. " **diD. YoU. jUsT. pUNch. mE iN My fReDDy FaZbalLS?!** " The bear slammed Nightmare Bonnie on the floor before throwing him onto the dogpile of Lefty and Nightmare Mangle before turning to the BB's with a twisted grin of delight.

"We need to move!" BB warned. "But what about the others?!" DD asked back. "SWEDEN!" Nightmare BB screamed, with Phantom BB nodding so fast it seemed his head would fly off. "Wait guys! Spin my propeller and I'll be able to fly above him!" JJ's screechy voice came out in panic as the others began spinning her propeller around. " **nO EScAPE, nOt evEn FoR yOu, PInK chIlD! we'll Be sEEiNG lOts OF FIrE IN tHe dePThs oF HelL...** " It was then that they released her propeller with one last spin as she angled herself between Devil Freddy and the Prize Corner, launching her far away from the demon bear, landing right on top of the dogpile as the kids cheered with delight before immediately turning to screaming with fear as Devil Freddy cornered them. JJ quickly stood up and ran over to the only place she knew she needed to go.

Lefty awoke from being knocked unconscious, and immediately realized that he was stuck under two extremely heavy animatronics. While attempting to lift them off, Lefty turned his head and saw JJ getting down from the pile. "Mr. Lefty! We need your help to stop Devil Freddy!" JJ helped the bear haul off the Nightmares and get back on his feet. "How did it get here?" JJ fidgeted her arms nervously at the question. "Uh... We may have summoned... Devil Freddy..." Lefty squinted his eye at JJ and turned towards the kitchen before his arm was grabbed. "Please don't wake up the Puppet! We don't want to get in trouble!" she begged, eventually causing Lefty to sigh and turn back towards Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Mangle as they got back up.

"That fuckin' bear... Not you by the way." Nightmare Bonnie slapped himself awake, staring at the demon bear grabbing two of the BB's. "Yeah, I'm not sure I want to-" Lefty grabbed the bunny's arm and forced him forwards. "You are going to help me banish the thing or I swear to god." Nightmare Bonnie gulped and nodded before whistling to the ruffled up Nightmare Mangle.

"Jesus Christ! Why the fuck is there a real demonic Freddy Fazbear anyways?!?" Nightmare BB struggled against Devil Freddy's grip as the creature began letting him down onto it's maw. " **noW, NOw... kEep yoUR aRms inSide tHe RIDe at aLL tImeS!** " The demon suddenly released the children, who fell on the floor unspectacularly as the bear was pulled back and thrown on the floor. "Wait what?" BB said, looking back up to see the two Nightmares forcing down Devil Freddy onto the floor. "I knew she could do it!" DD cheered, with Phantom BB's jaw literally falling to the floor.

"Do your fucking thing now!" The bunny called, with Lefty coming over to assist the pin while JJ ran over to Nightmare BB and demanded, "Ring Devil Freddy's number!" The child fumbled around his pockets before producing the phone and trying to quickly dial the number and failing miserably. " **yoU WIlL NOT STop Me!** " the demon bear began shaking off the trio and standing up, forcing BB to tackle him back down. "I'm gonna smash you like the bell!" BB stomped Devil Freddy, attempting to get off, when one of his legs was grappled. " **nO!** " A black-footed kick sent the arm flying away, allowing the child to jump up.

 _Ring ring!_ A ringing sound was heard by everyone. Nightmare Bonnie's ears perked up as he pointed to Devil Freddy's chest, with Lefty getting the message and reaching his hand for it's bowtie. The demon began thrashing it's arms even more before a bite from Nightmare Mangle forced it down. Pulling the bowtie, the chest opened up, revealing a red core hooked up to a strange phone. " **YoU tHInk thIS WIll STOp Me? i WILl CoME bAck, STroNger than eVERrrrrR...** " After Lefty ripped the phone out of the wiring and equipment, Devil Freddy shut down and went limp.

BB then raised his hand and asked, "Can we keep the phone for a giveaway?" Lefty shook his head and BB lowered his head. With the phone in his palm, he quickly slammed it down, shattering the screen before stomping it repeatedly, turning the device into nothing more than a pile of broken electronics, plastic and glass. Lefty picked up the pieces and moved back to the Supply Closet, shutting the door with a massive hole in it.

"Is he gonna fix that or..." Nightmare Bonnie shrugged towards Nightmare BB before walking back to the Prize Corner with Nightmare Mangle, taking his new AirPods out of their case and observing them. The gang began walking back towards the vent opening. BB waved his hand infront of DD. "Hey, your gonna have to do a lot of editing to make that look good. Want some help?" DD gleefully smiled, which told him all he needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck this took 4 days to complete  
> qna  
> -springtrap doesnt have as much of a noticeable accent as the other spring man  
> -yes the entire vlog just derailed i apologize  
> -lefty is man puppet is woman


End file.
